Sweet potato
by Rainbowkittyblossomwings
Summary: Giroro attempts to hint at a relationship with Natsumi, while feeding her sweet potatoes


Disclaimer: I do not own sergeant frog. I wish I did, but I do not. Please read and enjoy

Sweet potato

Giroro would do it today, he would confess to Natsumi. He stroked the fire in wait to await his warrior princess. She usually came for sweet potatoes around now. As if on cue, Natsumi strolled towards the red frog for her daily dosage of sweet potatoes. Giroro blushed and opened his mouth to say the words.

"Natsumi... I... I... Made you a sweet potato." He quickly stuttered losing his courage. Natsumi smiled.

"Thanks." She quickly grabbed the sweet potato. Giroro looked down, he had lost his courage. Perhaps if he hinted it she would figure it out on her own. That way if she didn't like his feelings he could deny it. While Natsumi wasn't looking he molded a couple of sweet potatoes into a heart shape. This would do the trick.

"Would you like another sweet potato, Natsumi?" He asked getting ready to hand her the heart shaped sweet potato.

"Sure! I just LOVE your sweet potatoes!" Natsumi happily smiled, "I don't know what I'd do without YOU." Giroro looked up confused, it almost seemed to his lovesick ears that she had put special emphasis on the words, I, love, you. But it was probably just his imagination, what could she have been trying to say?

"Here." He handed her the heart shaped sweet potato. Natsumi took it.

"Hey Giroro," Natsumi called, Giroro smiled. He loved it when Natsumi said his name. "Why is this sweet potato in the shape of a heart?" Natsumi asked

"Uh..." Giroro chose not to answer. Actually he didn't have the courage to use a pick-up line, like it's in a heart to express my love for you, my sweet. Giroro tried his best not to go into fantasy mode.

"It's so CUTE!" Natsumi finished, obviously not figuring anything out. "Wow! You're the best, Giroro!" Natsumi took a bite out of her lovely sweet potato. "It tastes really good to!" She smiled in between bites. Giroro sighed, one plan failed. Maybe he should ask her questions about the sweet potatoes that could also be related to him.

"Natsumi... Uh, when we eat sweet potatoes together what do you like best about it?" Giroro asked

"What made you ask that?" Natsumi asked she then considered for a moment, "I suppose I like being able to relax around someone I trust."

"You... Trust me?" Giroro asked filled with disbelief. Natsumi smiled slyly.

"Of course I do." Natsumi looked at him as if she wanted Giroro to say something.

"Ah, Natsumi... You shouldn't trust your enemy for such small reasons such as them feeding you food. I know you're a warrior and understand that I am an invader that you can not trust." Giroro answered, more to remind himself not to trust her than to remind her.

"My turn to ask a question." Natsumi scowled, "Would you really invade our planet?"

"Yes." Giroro asked without hesitation.

"What would you rather do, spend time with me or invade?" Natsumi asked, still scowling at the battle scarred solider. Giroro blushed, of course he knew the answer to that question, but he surely didn't want Natsumi to know the answer.

"That's two questions, you're only allowed to ask one..." Giroro trailed off, still blushing.

"It was me wasn't it?" Natsumi asked smiling.

"N-no...of course n-not. I'm a solider of Keron, I would choose invasion over a...a...a... Pekoponian any day." Giroro lied still blushing. Natsumi still smiled, and her face approached Giroro's slowly as if she was going to kiss him. Giroro's face went much warmer than he had ever been before, his heart was rapidly beating. He hoped that Natsumi couldn't see his desire for her to be just a bit closer. Natsumi's hand reached for Giroro's, he could feel her breath on his skin.

She took the roasted sweet potato out of his hand, and moved back to her seat. Giroro tried not to let out his sigh of disappointment.

"It's your turn for a question, Giroro." Natsumi pointed out. Giroro searched his mind for questions that would suggest that Natsumi should be in a relationship with him. His mind drew a blank, his mind was still in the previous moment of Natsumi being so close to him.

"Do you like sweet potatoes?" Giroro asked.

"Oh try a little harder, that's a pretty obvious answer." Natsumi replied.

"Okay what do you like better Saburo or sweet potatoes?" Giroro asked, it was almost like he was asking her if she liked him or Saburo better.

"Sweet potatoes." Natsumi answered with a lot more confidence than he had when he said he wanted to invade. "My turn, is invasion the only thing important to you?"

"Y-yeah..." Giroro stuttered. Natsumi raised an eyebrow and glared. "No." He whispered, "Um... I enjoy the time we spend making sweet potatoes as well, it's good to be able to relax around someone you lo- can trust." He finished stuttering.

"I thought you said you couldn't trust the enemy." Natsumi giggled. Giroro blushed.

"Did I say trust? I meant admire, ever since you punched me out of that window when we met, I've admired you. You're the first pekoponian that has bested me and for that I'll always admire you." Giroro answered truthfully. Natsumi looked thoughtful. "My question, do you... Do you see me as an invader, do you hate me for it?" Giroro asked sadly waiting for her yes.

"No, you're one of the few frogs I don't hate. I see you as a foreigner that doesn't mean I'll give my planet to you, though." Natsumi replied. Giroro sighed with relief.

"Do you only admire me?" Natsumi asked. Giroro blushed again.

"No..." He looked down, "My question what do you like better sweet potatoes or me?" Giroro blushed again at the very forward question.

"You." Natsumi answered slowly and quietly, she blushed as she began her next question, "Um... Giroro... Do you... Do you love me?" Natsumi asked looking down. Giroro sighed. He reached down and gently pulled Natsumi's chin up so she could be looking at his eyes. He then gently kissed her on her lips.

"Yes." He replied, Natsumi looked forward in a daze as if she never expected the answer to be yes.

"Will you... Um... Go out with me?" Giroro asked. Natsumi nodded, still in a daze.

"Don't invade please...I want to be with you, but... I can't if your aim is to invade my home. Please don't." Natsumi begged blushing.

"I will never invade if you don't want me to." Giroro promised, he kissed her again, less innocently this time. Natsumi greeted his kiss happily.

"You know I was hinting to you about our relationship." She admitted, "I wanted you to figure out that I had developed a crush on you and except my feelings." She told him in between kisses.

"Really?" Giroro asked surprised, "I was doing the same thing!" He then blushed about his forwardness about his love. Natsumi smiled and stroked the back of his head and kissed him. Giroro snuggled up to her warm body and kissed back. Natsumi broke apart.

"No more kisses until I hear the statement that you know I want to hear." Natsumi giggled teasingly.

"I love you, Natsumi." Giroro responded.

"Good boy." She reached down and kissed him again with more of a passion than any of their previous kisses.

The End

Please review and tell me what you think. If you want to suggest a sergeant frog pairing that I should write I'll be glad to write if. (Only if it's one I support, meaning no Sabunatsu!) Any ideas for any other stories will be appreciated.


End file.
